


Tib has an Enlightening Conversation with Anne Lister

by Suzy2shy



Series: SuzylovesLister [7]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Don't read if easily offended, F/F, Fisting, NSFW, Period Sex, Submission, Tib goes to a raunchy party and tells Anne about it, pony girls, women on dog leads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy2shy/pseuds/Suzy2shy
Summary: It's Marianas anniversary to Charles and Anne has fled to see her friend Tib. Whilst there she recounts her story of the visit to a special and exclusive party.
Series: SuzylovesLister [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641655
Comments: 23
Kudos: 21





	1. Tib

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if easily offended, this is kind of in the style of Madame Lister takes Ann Walker to a fetish bar.

As usual on Marianas wedding anniversary to Charles Lawton, Anne Lister fled from reality. She could never bear the hurt and torment the date brought for her. How, she wondered for the thousandth time had Mariana, Mary her one true love and soul mate could she betray her by marrying him? Why could Mary not be strong and courageous and admit her true feelings to those around her and of course society and stand by Annes side?

Mary kept promising to leave Charles, or even better she told Anne wait until he died and get her share of his money. That Anne knew was one of the main problems with Mary, she would never give up the fine life she was now accustomed to and the prestige of living at Lawton Hall. Living at shabby little Shibden was not on Mary's agenda and Anne wished the other woman would just accept that and be honest with her. Mary kept her dangling like a spider with a fly on her web, the sweet promises of commitment she made never came to fruition. 

Anne longed for a companion who could accept her as she was, flaws and all. Mary told her time and again she was too masculine, her clothes were manly and she was embarrassed to be seen out with her. "If you loved me like you say you do Fred,(Mary's pet name for her) you would want to please me." 

Why couldn't Anne find a woman who was wealthy, a goddess like in an oil painting, a good body, well educated, well travelled, kind, someone who she could spend her evening out with?

This was the tenth anniversary of marriage and Anne had either travelled abroad or visited her high society friends on the other occasions. Charles had bought Mary a large vulgar diamond eternity ring and treated them both to a holiday in Paris for the special date. The week previously Mary had shown Anne the ring whilst they they were in bed together at Shibden. After they had finished having sex, rough sex as Anne wasn't happy about the anniversary or the fact Mary could only stay for one night. Anne had slipped the ring off Marianas finger while she slept and cursed the item, she wiped it on the back of her drawers before replacing it. The usual pattern ensued of Anne telling Mary it was over between them and Mary promising she would commit to Anne, "just give me more time, it will be worth it in the end Fred. Now how about taking me to Italy before I leave." 

Anne sat in the large drawing room at Norcliffe Hall in a comfy winged back chair with a glass of Gentleman Jack whisky in her hand. The high end quality cigar Anne was smoking combined with the whisky left her feeling relaxed and in a contemplative mood. The open fireplace was stacked high in logs that were crackling and popping as they burnt. Tib, her friend and one time lover sat in front of Anne telling her about Claire, her new companion.

She had missed Tib and her witty conversations, always laughing and never taking life seriously. Anne wondered if they might have made good companions but smiled at the thought. They were very similar in how they dressed though Tib wore tweed skirts rather than Annes traditional black ones. They were well matched in bed, Tib had a higher sex drive than Anne and had taught her how to please a woman in and out of bed. How to be attentive to their every need and be like a gentleman, opening doors, standing when a lady entered or left the room. 

They had also had sex with many women together, Anne had never seen anyone like Tib when she was chatting a woman up, it truly was a sight to behold. Tib could charm any woman into opening her legs and being grubbled, Anne might have been good but Tib she admitted was on a different level. Maybe Anne mused if Tib wasn't so fond of the whisky and gambling they might have had something together.

" So tell me Anne how long are you going to let Mariana string you along. You do know she will never leave him for you, the woman's a tease. I have friends who you might be interested in. Is your Mary that good in bed that she's worth feeling like this for? You know I could always fuck you into oblivion if you just say the word." Tibs eyes seemed to dance in the firelight and her voice dropped as she spoke. 

"You know we are better as friends Tib, even for me you are too much woman. Now tell me what's been going on with you since we last met and what is the Sapphos Party you attended that you thought I might be interested in."

A sly smile crept over Tibs face as she relived the party in her mind. " For that story we will need more whisky, a plate of nibbles and more cigars. Settle in Anne as I tell you about one of the greatest, most erotic and indeed exotic events of my life." 

When the servants had brought in the sandwiches and pastries the two women sat back in the chairs. The whisky was topped up and fresh cigars lit. Anne watched Tibs face as she smiled and began her story.

"About six months ago I was invited to a high society event taking place in France just outside Paris. The event was for women only and it cost £200 to attend." Anne whistled at the huge amount of money called for just to attend a party. Money was the bane of her life, no matter what she did there would never be enough for what she wanted. Also she was not a part of high society and unless she married someone who was she never would be. 

" The carriage ride from Paris to the party was going to take four hours and I watched the countryside as we passed. It was pleasant enough and as we passed through one town I noticed on the side of a track a carriage with a broken wheel, the wheel had probably hit a rock and shattered the bottom of the rim and spokes. The fine looking lady whose carriage it was looked upset and I stopped my carriage to see if I could be of assistance. 

Her name was Belle and she was travelling to the next town a few miles away and was very grateful of my assistance. Her hair was blonde in small ringlets and braided. The pink dress she wore was made of the finest silks, her straw bonnet had a pink ribbon in and she smiled in a modest and chaste way. I noticed her shiver and invited her to sit in my lap to warm her up. Though she appeared hesitant I smiled and reassured her I would look after her. The next hour or so I spent kissing and grubbling her well, she had a gloriously tight cunt when I started with her. She closed her legs and pushed her thighs together trying to deny herself from her desire. Of course she soon spread her legs for me and allowed me to put my fingers in the slit of her drawers and take her. Oh Anne the noises she made, through her mouth and fuck hole I was wet to saturated through in my own drawers in a matter of minutes." Tib took a long drag of the cigar and smiled to herself lost in the precious memory.

" We were both reluctant to part when she reached her destination and she gave me her handkerchief as a keepsake. As soon as she left the carriage I had to put my fingers in myself and rode them whilst thinking of her cunt and the wet noises she made. Glorious, fucking glorious. 

As we got deeper into the countryside I noticed women on the side of the tracks selling their bodies for 5 coins a piece. There were small signs detailing their name, price per connection or oral. Some of them looked like no oil painting but there were a few I would of possibly stopped for if I wasn't already sated from the activities with Belle. So I carried on to the party, I thought I could stop on my way back if need be. 

I had heard of the Sapphos Party before, it's only held every 5 years and is very secretive. The women invited are of high society and of a persuasion such as you and I Anne, in fact there were many women there with their own companions. Some of them had a convenient marriage arrangement with their husbands and were free to be true to their own nature and not compromise themselves. I was of course in my element to be around such like minded women as I'm sure you would of been too Anne.

I arrived at a large cream coloured mansion, old money through and through. The house was elegant and opulent inside but not vulgar and the party was held in the gardens and that in itself was was vast and grand. I stood on the top step of a long flowing set of stone steps and drank in the sights before me. The quality whisky gave me a slight buzz and a feeling of belonging and excitement washed over me.

There were over 100 women of various ages in various costumes and attires. As I descended the steps I noticed a woman in short, obscenely short drawers that I could almost see the line of her bottom cheek walk past. Her corset had only a top half to cover her breast and she was covered with purple marks or love bites as I later found out they were called. Wow, thought I to myself she looks amazing and like a whore at the same time. The outfit, if that's what it could be called was called a bikini, it was immoral with the amount of flesh on display and very appealing to look at as you can imagine.

'Tib you made it you old reprobate. How the devil are you?' It was of course my first lover and now friend Angelica or Angel as I called her. She taught me all I know Anne in terms of women and their pleasures, she was my guide and mentor. If I had had the courage and strength when I first met her who knows where we would be now. I worshipped the ground she walked on in private but was too young and scared to admit my true feelings to her never mind to anyone else. 

She lives with a companion she has been with for over 15 years. We are still friends and it was her that asked me to attend the party, because of its nature you need to be vouched for and invited by a committee member. We went around the event together with her introducing me to some of her friends and of course I met up with Lucy, her companion again. 

Walking through the women I noticed some were dressed in the bikini outfits and some even had dog collars around their necks. They were the submissives and were usually on leashes belonging to a mistress. I watched one woman dressed head to foot in leather with three subs on the end of a leash and wondered what it must feel like for her. She had a belt with a cat o' nine tails whip and paddle hooked on. The subs were gazing at her in such reverence and affection. 

I saw women who were partly clothed or naked with their arms in wooden stocks, they were being fucked from behind or their pussies being licked by other women. I counted five sets of stocks and it was really pleasurable watching the women being taken in such a public way. Of course I didn't want to miss out so grubbled a few of them myself. I felt powerful in knowing they were unable to stop me or touch me back. I mean saying that they did have a safe word and I would have respected them if they were to use it, I was so gentle in my touch I knew they wouldn't though.

There were scantily clad women in tall cages dancing barefoot and in such a provocative manner I could scarcely take my eyes from them. I watched one who was blindfolded, she seemed to forgo all her social cues and danced so sensually it made me so turned on I wanted to reach under my skirts and touch myself.

There were a group of about 15 women stood around in their short shifts and drawers in a fenced off area and I couldn't understand why. I went and took a closer look and was informed it was the monthly meeting area, clearly I was at a loss as to what they meant. It's only when I got closer I realised I could see the taint of their visiting cousins on the front and back of their drawers. 

As I watched a woman came to the gate, whispered something to one of the women who smiled and opened the gate. I watched as she linked fingers with the other woman and they went to a nearby bench were the older woman slipped her fingers through the slit of the woman's bloody drawers. From what I could see she fucked her well because the young woman was screaming and panting in no time at all, when it was finished she pulled her fingers out of her cunt and wiped her bloody fingers on the woman's already soiled drawers. The woman then returned to the fenced off area presumably to wait for someone else to come along and fuck her. I obviously hadn't meant to watch but couldn't take my eyes off them. Having sex with the other woman having her cousin visiting is not really my thing but there was something very erotic about it.

As I was leaving that area I noticed a woman laying on her back with another woman sat on her face. Judging by her slip she was heavy with her cousin and she was bleeding into the other woman's open mouth, her lips and mouth were covered in blood. They seemed to be enjoying it but it made me feel a bit queer.

I moved on from the area and got chatting to a few friends I had met before at various dinner parties. They were were going to have a drink and relax near the bar and I decided to join them. I saw more women on leashes, some I even saw eating from dog bowls. It was so strange to see a woman practically naked, on all fours and eating from a bowl. 

I even and this you won't believe saw a few women with a tail, an actual tail coming out of their bottoms. I know shocking right. When I asked it appears the tail was attached to a butt plug and the women had to walk around with it in. If it came out they were beaten or whipped as punishment. I saw quite a few women being punished by being whipped, spanked having nipple clamps screwed on to their breasts in punishment. It made me horny as shit I can tell you." Tib cackled with laughter, she was starting to get tipsy.

Anne shook her head at Tibs vulgarity but she was enraptured in the story. Her cigar and whisky being absorbed in equal measure. Oh how Anne wished she was higher up in society to attend such an event. It must of been a visual feast for Tib and this was the closest she would ever come to experiencing it for herself.

" When I went to the bar there were women on tall metal poles sliding up and down them, the way they moved on the pole was extraordinary. I sat enjoying my drink watching a fine looking filly with blonde hair and pert tits as she rode her pole like her life depended on it. 

There was another large fenced off area with a poster attached. I took a stroll over and was gobsmacked, I say gobsmacked at what I saw. Virgins, pretty young virgins being auctioned off starting at £50, never in my life seen anything like it. I will admit some of the fillies looked damned decent but still I couldn't believe that was a thing. I mean in my time I have had a fair few pure girls but never would I have paid for the privilege of deflowering them. More money than sense these toffs, the auction was in an hour and I thought I might call back just to see how it went. 

I wandered around to see what else could occupy my time when I saw a fine looking girl in chains on a large cross. She was almost naked with just a sweat soaked thin shift on. It turns out she had been whipped by her mistress a few minutes previous for being disobedient. I got her some water and asked if she wanted me to help her down. I gently undid the chains and helped her down. She had a fine body and pulled herself tight against me. Before I knew it Anne she was kissing me in such a passionate way I couldn't help but put my tongue in her mouth and explore her. 

'Why did you get punished my sweet girl' I asked her. 'Because I let another mistress put her fist inside of me and I orgasmed. My mistress felt it was disrespectful to her.' I'll be honest Anne all I heard was fisting and you know how I love doing that to girls. I think she saw the gleam in my eyes because the next thing I know we are in a quiet area with my fingers in her queer. I worked her up to such a state I was able to eventually put my fist in her queer, oh my lord it was sublime. Then when I thought it couldn't get any better with her squelchy noises and moans she asked me to put my finger in her arsehole. It was literally like all my Christmases had come at once. I fisted her well for a few minutes with the middle finger from my other hand up her backside and then she came, oh fuck did she come." Tib sat smiling at the memory. Both women were wet between their legs now and would need release soon.

"You know I think that's all for tonight Anne, I'm buggered, not literally unless you want to do the honours." Tib looked at her with a gleam in her eye. Anne decided to turn her down, while it's true the sex would be incredible she knew Tib held a torch for her and didn't want to send mixed signals.

" Tomorrow I will tell you about the pony girls, night Anne." 

Anne retired to her room and slipped her fingers inside her drawers, as expected it was slippery wet between her legs. Pony girls? Tib sounded excited at the thought of them. As for Anne she inevitably touched herself to the thought of Mariana and their last sex session together.


	2. Pony Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tib tells Anne more about the party. She introduces her to pony girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not read if easily offended.

The next day should have passed pleasantly enough for Anne in the Norcliffe's mansion but she was struggling to focus or switch her thoughts off. Today was the loneliest and most gut wrenching day for her , it was Mariannas anniversary with Charles and it hurt her beyond measure every time she thought about her lover with her husband. 

She tried to keep busy and was grateful to Tib who organised for them to go riding and then shooting together. Every year she swore the day would have no effect on her, it would be like any other but it wasn't.

Settled in front of the fire Anne sipped the expensive whisky whilst absently staring at the flames. The rest of the family had retired to their bed chambers and her and Tib were once again enjoying each other's company.

"So how have you found it today Anne, be honest." Tibs low voice almost whispered the words while her eyes were full of concern and compassion.

Anne stared at her friend and swigged the whisky, the liquid left a pleasant warm tingle in her mouth and throat. "As ever I have found the date intolerable and it has tormented me no end but today in the company of you and your lovely family I have managed to relax and almost have a good time. Thank you Tib, you really are a true friend." Anne felt tears welling in her eyes at the admission but willed them not to fall. She didn't want her friend pitying her or feeling bad for her anymore than she already did. 

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes watching the fire as it burned through the wood. The logs popped and crackled as they burnt. The room was warm, lit only by candles and the roaring fire there were shadows dancing over the walls.

" So are you going to continue your story my friend or are you going to tell me about something else, though I would like to hear about a pony girl. Is it as the name suggests a girl you ride around on, the girl must have been strong to hold you Tib." Anne looked affectionately at her friend, the years of heavy drinking were certainly starting to catch up with her. 

" No, not quite and what do you mean? I am still a strapping young-ish lass." Tib rubbed her belly in affection as she downed the whisky, Anne remained quiet. 

"Anyhow yes I was going to tell you about the pony girls and finish off telling you about the Sapphos Party or as I heard it called by a few others 'The Wolf in Sheeps Clothing Party', no before you ask I'm not really sure what it meant either."

Anne poured herself a large whisky and they both lit a cigar, she could see her friend was already quite animated and excited over what she was about to reveal. 

"Now where did we leave it last night, err now let me see." Tib sipped the whisky trying to pick up the thread from where they had left the story previously. 

" Last night did I tell you about the filly I fisted and what happened when her mistress found out?" Anne shook her her head at the last part, of course she should have known there would be more to the tale. There was no way the doms that she knew would allow anyone else to touch their sub, their property.

" Well I had taken the girl from behind on her hands and knees with my hand still inside of her. She was still panting from her orgasm as I slid my finger out of her arse and slowly began easing myself out from her cunt. The girls arousal was dripping down my arm and I so wanted to lick it up but I still had to concentrate so as not to hurt her. Eventually I managed to pull out and I licked my arm in eagerness and then settled between her legs to drink her pussy dry. Her cunt was still squelching and she seemed dizzy with pleasure. Soon enough she orgasmed again just from my tongue. Sublime Anne, it really was sublime.

Anyhow next thing I know we are sat getting our breathe when I hear the girl give a sharp intake of breathe. I look over to where she is staring and there is a vision in black leather, I don't go in for this Dom, sub thing myself but this woman was something. Her tight leather pants mouldered perfectly to her thighs and bottom. The waist coat she wore was tight showing off her ample breasts. Her face was one of a dark angel, pale skin, red lips with brown hair tied up in a bun on her head. Around her waist she wore a thick leather belt with whips, paddles and that sort of thing attached.

Her green eyes were cold as she stared at the girl beside me, I was really turned on from our earlier activities and hoped she would get punished in front of me. I watched as the girl bowed her head whilst slowly standing up, she silently made her way to the Dom. The older woman gripped her chin to make her look into her eyes and I could feel myself pulsing between my legs, I was getting a little desperate I can tell you. 

I pulled my skirt up and began to rub slow circles around my clit, my drawers were unsurprisingly sopping. I teased myself and kept a slow rhythm as I watched the power play in front of me. The Dom looked at me and noticed what I was doing. She placed a dog collar around the girls neck, attached a leash then lead her over.

" I understand you have been connected, intimately with my slave. I am not happy with her behaviour today and have punished her once but clearly' and here she yanked the leash bringing a howl of misery from the girl, 'she doesn't learn. Now to apologise for her inflicting herself on you I am going to order her to give you some relief. Knees now', she ordered the girl and the next thing I know she is on her knees giving me the licking of a lifetime. Fuck her tongue was frantic and she even penetrated me, I am usually in control when connecting with a girl but I had to surrender to her. I rode my queer against her pretty face and gripped her between my thighs, unfortunately I came very quickly. It was so hot and left me panting. 

I looked down and saw the girl had been stripped of her clothing while she had been pleasuring me. I stared at the girl who was going a delightful shade of red and looking down at the floor. I looked at the Dom who handed the girls clothing to her. 'When you can behave and do as I say I will let you get dressed again.' 

With that the Dom pulled her over her knee and began to spank her hard on the bottom. Her cheeks were soon red from the relentless slaps, she was ordered to count and thank her for each strike. It got me revved up again I can tell you Anne.

After 100 strikes the girls bottom looked red and sore, the Dom pushed her from her lap then stood up. The girl still lay sprawled on the floor sobbing in relief, her thighs glistened as her arousal ran down them. ' Up, you will walk with your hands on your head to draw attention to the fact you have been corrected. Your flaming red behind should deter my other playthings from even thinking about being disobedient. Now where does your tongue belong?'

The girl immediately knelt down and began to kiss the doms feet whispering how she belonged to her and served only her, her tongue then licked her shoes clean. 'Now we will rejoin the others, do not speak to anyone unless I give you permission to understand?' Meekly the girl nodded her head, her defiance and spirit broken in front of me. As they walked away the girls red bottom had me reaching inside my drawers again. I came at the thought of spanking the girl over my knee, I was soon sated and out of breathe and I needed a drink I can tell you."

Anne watched her friend as she began to squirm in her seat and began to press her thighs together at the memory. Her own drawers were damp with her own arousal, Tib was a good story teller she mused.

" I had my drink in hand and still had time to kill before the virgin auction, I wandered around trying to see what else could entertain me. I watched as 2 older women with black strap ons fucked a woman who was on her hands and knees between them. The woman next to me called it spit roasting and it really was something to behold. The blonde girl was in her 20's and had a lovely fine figure with large breasts which bounced as she was pounded from behind. The women were probably in their 40's and each had long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. They pounded her pussy and her mouth and then pulled out of her to swap places easily re-entering her. The squelchy noises and moans got me all wet and bothered again. 

I continued to look around, I had decided to see all I could as I might not see such things again. I watched two woman wrestling in mud, they were covered in the sticky substance and viciously throwing each other around. Funnily enough one had a passing look of you Anne, though her lips were not as full or as desirable to kiss as yours. I watched with others who were chanting and cheering. The winner got to fuck the loser, I have to say it was very erotic watching the squishy mud slide from their sopping wet drawers. 

As I was there I heard screaming and chanting behind some trees. The sign said stables and pony track this way. I was intrigued as women were walking towards it quite excitedly. My pocket watch told me I had half an hour to go before the auction so I decided to follow the small crowd to the pony area. Now once I had heard about a pony girl but as I live and breathe nothing prepared me for what I observed. 

Thought I to myself this is my finest day ever on earth, what a time to be alive. The large oval track had been etched out over grass and had a few small hills. There was a sign which read start and next to it finish. I was intrigued and ventured forward towards the stables but there were no horses there that day. 

Tethered up to a small black wooden cart was a fine looking filly, maybe 22-25 years old with black shiny boots, a black silk chemise and a short pair of black silk drawers with a long black tail protruding from her bottom hole. Her long blonde hair had been plated like the tail with gay pink ribbons in both. The cart I noticed looked big enough for one person to stand on and had wooden boards on all sides to prevent the rider from falling off. The horse reins were attached to the bit in the girls mouth who stood still looking around her. I noticed a similar girl near by though she had blue and purple ribbons in her hair and tail. Both the girls were attached to elaborately painted carts with their pony names in fine flowing script. Peaches and Amber were fine names for them I thought. 

The riders of the women were both head to toe in leather with black suede riding helmets on. Their knee high boots were shiny and contrasted with the dull black leather suits they wore. Both had crops and long horse whips in their hands and were looking over at their girls.

Angel came and stood next to me. ' Thought I would find you here Tib, have you seen a pony girl race before?' I confessed I had not and she explained what was going to happen. ' So they are the ponies, they will both be subs who have already been fucked and their butt plugs put in, the girl over there with the pink ribbons is the favourite to win. Look at her strong thighs and supple arms, she is very strong and has great stamina. I watched her in the last race an hour ago. 

They are both attached to the carts and will pull their doms around the track, the one to cross the finish line first wins. The winning Dom first gets to fuck her sub, then the other Dom and sub in the stable stall. She can demand for them to be naked and on all 4's like an animal in the hay or that she can shave their pussy to show their submission to her. To a Dom that is a big no go area and these girls can be ruthless to win.

I watched as the 2 doms shook hands with each other and then go and get their girls. With reins the girls were led to the start line, the doms stood on the cart with their whips in hand. Both looked fierce and were desperate to win, they gave one last intimidating glare at each other and the bell rang. It was like lightning how quickly the girls took off running pulling the cart behind them. 

The whips were raised high above the riders heads and brought down across the back or legs of the pony. The girls were running at speed with the riders shouting out commands. The first part was frantic and quick, the riders were pushing each other to try and get the other to fall out of their cart. 

As they rounded the bend the pace had started to slowed and each rider became more and more excitable. The whip came down harder as the finish line drew near. The crowd were clapping and cheering around me. Peaches and Amber were yelled out in equal measure, it was a close race. In the end the favourite just crossed the line first. 

I watched as she fell to the ground in exhaustion, her rider all smiles. She stepped from the cart and went over to her pony and gave her a stroke on the head and a mint from her pocket. Wow, thought I she deserves more than that but the pony girl looked at the Dom in such reverence and as though she had given her the world. 

Everyone started to walk towards the stables and I looked at Angel for an answer. 'Now the shaving or the fucking happens, it's a sight to behold. Especially when a Dom is not used to being touched in such a way.' 

First the winning Dom fucked the losing sub. The losing Dom had decided they would be naked rather than being shaved, Angel explained that being naked would only be a humiliation for a few minutes but being shaved would last longer. The losers were both naked and on their hands and knees, their heads lowered in humiliation. The losing Dom was slowly fucked from behind, her body flushed red as she blushed all over. When she had climaxed in front of the crowd she thanked the Dom and quickly got dressed. The winner fed each of the three mints and patted their heads.

It was the strangest and most erotic thing I have ever seen, all of that excitement and pain for a pat on the head and a mint. People are queer aren't they Anne. Still it was a bloody good show and I still touch myself to the images I remember.

We had to move quickly to get back for the auction. It was worth it though, there were 6 young fillies up for sale. Each as pretty as a picture, 18-24 ish in age so no very young girls and no old maidens.

I watched in fascination as women came from no where to watch the auction or to bid. Angel told me it was worth a lot of money to these toffs being the first to connect with a girl. It gave them a sense of innocence, youth and a power where they might otherwise have none. 

The bidding started at 50 coins for the first girl and it rose to 150 before the auction ended. Each girl fetched about 150-200 coins for the prettiest girl at the end. Bloody toffs throwing their money about." 

Anne smiled at her friend, she was from a wealthy family and some might consider her a toff. " Anyhow the girls were taken to one of the bedrooms in the house and deflowered. Each were looked after really well and received part of the money with rest going to a charity.

I left soon after, I had lots to think about on my journey home. It had been a hell of a ride and I still get wet in between my legs when I think of it. So did that story cheer you up, take your mind off a certain person? 

Anne looked at her friend and smiled. It really had been a great few days with Tib.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it please leave a comment x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment x


End file.
